BBQ'n Beauties
by WhyNotSparkle
Summary: The girl's and I will come out on top. Cullen will need a box of tissues when I'm done with him. One shot


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all I just like to play dress up.

It's been a really long time. I will be taking down my other stories until I can fix them up and complete the stories. I forgot how much I enjoy writing. So many ideas…

BBQ'n Beauties

"Oh, god," Alice whines next to me.

"What?" I ask without looking up from Fred.

She sighs loudly and I already know what she's whining about before she speaks. "Here he comes," she whispers in my ear, well she tries to at least. Alice has never been able to grasp the concept of whispering.

Raising my head slowly out of the smoke I look up to see an annoying smirk on a beautiful face that needs to shave. Well…maybe not shave, he does look pretty hot. Shit. I shake my head to get that thought out of my brain. It's competition day. Not ogle the enemy.

The smirker is standing there with his arms crossed over his chest looking to smug for this early in the day.

"Cullen, what do you want?" I ask with my hands on my hips. "Don't you have some prepping to do?" Giving him a sweet evil smile, when his lips turn down; I get a mean glare too. This is too good.

I turn to see Alice give him a little smirk. I can't help but laugh. This year is going to be great. Alice has always been on the enemy's crew. This year she decided to come to the dark side and be with the BBQ'n Beauties.

I've known Alice for a long time now. We don't live in the same town but, at least six or seven times a year for the past 15 years we've played together while our families fought for the title. Or titles I should say.

"I wouldn't have to do so much prepping if you didn't steal my prep cook!" Cullen's a little ticked I'd guess.

I just continue to give him a sweet smile while Alice tells her brother off. "She didn't steal me and you know it. Don't be so grumpy big brother you had a good thing and didn't appreciate it. I get all the love I need over here. Why don't you and your ugly shirt turn around and get to work losing." She blows him a kiss then disappears into the trailer.

"My shirt is not ugly! These are awesome!" He yells after her. He shirt is in fact ugly, hunter green, with a big fat big on front. Not cute. He agrees secretly I know it.

Alice pokes her head out of the window and says, "Keep telling yourself that," disappears again. Hopefully she's going to start organizing our food containers.

I hear a huff from in front of me. Turning I see him glaring at the window his sister disappeared through. I snicker to myself. He has a little vine poking out of his neck at this point.

He finally turns to eye ball me. "Swan, you know you have no chance in hell of winning, right?"

Oh, he's going to be a funny guy today. I walk around Fred the monster of bbq pits and make my way to his side. He turns to look down at me with a lopsided smile. I hear him suck in a quick breath when I learn into him to whisper in his ear.

Blowing a little air on his neck first, which makes him shiver, I whisper, "Don't be afraid Cullen, I'm only going to make you cry a little," with that I push off his chest and make it back to my side of the line. The good side.

Well sometimes evil side. I chuckle quietly. Oh, how I entertain myself sometimes.

"We'll see about that little girl," with that he makes his way back to his trailer and pit. I of course watch his ass the whole way. How I do love those jeans.

Finally free of distractions I get back to work. I'm determined to take down the Cullen Clan. It's time they are put in place and realize women are just as good bbqing as men are. My mother has won hundreds of awards for the past 15 years for her bbq and I will continue to bring in the prizes and titles now that BBQ'n Beauties is mine.

Renee Swan started entering cooking competitions soon after she married my father. Charlie supported his wife in her new hobby because his guilt for leaving her alone more often than not at the beginning of their married was immense. So after years of focusing on his goal of become Chief he supported his wife in her dreams.

She lost quite a lot in the beginning but soon figured out the best tricks, temperatures, and cut for her meat. After several years she was the woman to beat. My father was finally the Chief of Police in our small town and was able to take a few days off each year to travel with my mother. He even bought her an old trailer for all her equipment and had a local painter jazz it up. Its vintage red and white.

We still use her first trailer when we stick close to home, well my home, at least since the BBQ'n Beauties was passed down to me when my mother decided she was retiring to stay home with dad after he hurt his leg a few years ago. Now instead of travelling and fighting the Cullen Clan for the top spot they spend their time out on my father's boat.

Deciding that Fred's temp is just right I went in search for my right hand girl. Not finding her in the trailer or in the tent I figure I can't wait for her anymore. I grab the briskets and return outside. Rose already mixed our secret ingredients together and rubbed down the meat. All I have to do now it place them in Fred and watch the magic happen.

Chuckling quietly to myself while arranging the briskets I get an image of Cullen's face as he hears the first place spot announced. It's going to be amazingly satisfying.

"What are you laughing at?" My sister Rose asked, scaring the shit out of me.

I bang my head on the lid and try to get my heart back to regular rhythm. "Fuck…shit. What the hell is wrong with you? You can't come up to me while I'm in my happy zone and scare the living hell out of me!" I turn around to glare at Rose, rubbing the knot I feel growing on my forehead. Damn that hurt.

She holds her hands up chuckling, "Sorry, Sorry."

Yeah, she's not sorry at all. I don't know why everyone thinks it's so damn funny I hurt myself so many times in a 24 hour period. Ugh.

"Anyway…" She rolls her eyes at my glaring. "what were you laughing at, Cullen's ugly shirt? Or was it Emmett's sad excuse for a prep table? Man that guy needs lessons on cleanliness or maybe on being less of a pig." She gets this faraway look on her face thinking about Emmett. This girl is in denial.

I just keep my mouth shut until she snaps out of her little fantasy I know she's having. The one she denies to have. A good minute goes by as she looks off to the left where Monkey Man's tent is set up. Rose will claim she hasn't had a clue where Emmett is set up but, how many times can someone go get lemonade in an hour? Even if Mary makes the best in the county you can't consume that much or you'll be bouncing around like Alice at a fabric store.

She shakes her head to reed of whatever image was in there then looks over to me. I just give her my best smirk. One I've copied off a certain cocky beautiful man. She rolls her eyes at me and huffs.

"What'ca been up to Rose?" I ask sweetly.

"What? I've been…around," she waves her hand around our station as if to say she's been here, which she most certainly has not or I would be hearing her bitch about the visitor we just had.

"Uh huh."

"Anyway, did you get the briskets on? I spoke to one of the judges earlier. He said they are going to be real tough on us this year. I'm not worried, it's our time. Last year was bullshit, we should've won." She's a little bitter still.

I agree. Some new comer swooped in and stole our prize. BBQ'n Beauties came in second and the Cullen Clan got fourth, which I was happy to rub in to their faces for months. We haven't won in three years at the Okie Smok'in BBQ Tournament. This year I intend to change that. Rose, Alice, and I worked for months creating our special seasoning. It was hard to keep it a secret, especially from Jasper, Alice's husband. He's one of our enemies.

Alice decided to switch teams when she felt like the men at Cullen Clan weren't listening to her suggestions. They feel men are just plain better at bbqing then women. She asked to come over to the dark side and stick it to her husband and her brother, my number one competition. I gladly welcomed her with open arms. I gained a great prep cook and a new design for our kick ass shirts.

"Yes, I got the meat on and we are going to kick ass. I was picturing Cullen's face as he lost," I snickered quietly.

"Hmm…he might just cry. Getting kicked off his little peddle stool is going to hurt. Maybe I should go talk some shit to him, get him all flustered. I know he'll like that," she gives me a wicked smile before heading across the way. I know I won't see her for a while; she'll somehow make the trip back the long way. That lemonade will call her name. A big curly hair dimpled glass.

Watching Rose for a few I turned back to Fred the Pit…which my mother named…and made sure everything was cooking as it should. Perfect.

Glancing up I see Rose in front of Edward Cullen with a big smile on her face. Edward has his arms crossed his chest glaring at her. Jasper just looks on shaking his head with a small smile while Rose gets under Edwards skin. They've never really liked each other. Funny shit.

I can't help but stare at Edward. He is one fine man. Crazy hair (even more so today), gorgeous eyes, a smile to die for, and the arms…yum. I let out a loud sigh as Rose walks away laughing. Edward's head snaps my way sending me laser eyes. I give him a mischievous wink hold up my hands as to say, "What, I can't control my sister? "

Just to piss him off more I blow him a kiss. He just shakes his head at me. We just stand there staring at each other. I'm caught in his gaze. I feel something pull me towards him. He feels it to I can tell but, as soon as he takes a step Jasper grabs his attention. The string pulling us is broke we continue with our own routines.

I need to get my thoughts and eye's off of Cullen. It's going to be a long day.

Rose finally make's it back, Alice, her, and I get busy with our other entries. We don't get bothered by anyone for a few hours. All the competitors are busy cooking away. Rose makes her amazing chili beans dad taught her how to make. Most of the veteran competitors have had Charlie's chili since he started making them about 10 years ago. We get a lot of visitors throughout the day, as well as inquiries about our parents.

One of the many things I love about competing every year all over the state is the people. Everyone shares their food. Everyone is very friendly…well some of the newcomers are way too cocky for their own good. At least Cullen has a right to be so confident; they have won just as much as we have.

A few hours before the briskets are to be turned into the judges. I decide to grab some of Angie's lemon cake she brings every year. I will not leave today without eating at least two pieces, she makes sure to save me some before all the visitors attack. As I head that way I hear a loud whistle to my left. Turning I see Edward leering at my ass.

"Can I help you with something?" I snap playfully.

He continues to run his eyes up and down my legs and chest before meeting my eyes. He shrugs before replying, "Nope, just enjoying the view. Continue on your way Swan, I have everything I need here." He gives me a smirk and looks me over again. I huff as I turn my back on him, secretly excited he's watching me.

That man does things to me that I can't even explain. We've always had a strange relationship growing up. I was Alice's friend but, we hung out all together with other kids as well. He's two years older than me so our relationship didn't change until I was 16 and we started flirting with each other and it never stopped. We always had a love hate relationship, friends and enemies. This is expected when your parents are fighting against each other for the top spot.

After getting a few pieces of lemon cake I make my way back to the trailer. Of course Cullen and Jasper try to get me to share. Not going to happen. But they can beg all they want. Both men with pouty faces are a site to see. Both very attractive, Alice got lucky with Jasper. He makes her happy and she brings a smile to his face as soon as she walks in a room. If only I could get Rose to finally give in and let Emmett take her out. Poor guy has been after her for years. With the way she's acting I think he just might get what he wants finally.

The brisket is about done, soon we will cut the meat up and Alice will make it look pretty in the little white container they give us at the beginning of the day. I make a call to my mom to check in before the judges start tasting everyone's entries. She can tell I'm a little nervous; I really want to win this year. After she boost my confidence for a few minute she starts in on her usually check list to make sure I've done everything I'm supposed to.

Last month she and I entered a mother and daughter bake off. Rose isn't big on baking so she sat this one out. It was really nice to be with her again. I've missed her since she retired and was very happy when we got to have another go at it. We ended up with 2nd and 3rd place.

The meat is cut and placed just right…well from what Alice says she's a little obsessed with placement but, we love her for it. We want a good presentation. Even though I'm the main cook I like to be the runner as well. My parents have always let me take the food up. As I start to make my way with our precious entry Cullen ends up walking next to me.

"Cullen, you sure you are going to be able to get through the rest of the day with everyone including me laughing at you and your sorry brisket?" I can't help but tease him. He's too easy to mess with sometimes.

Tisking me he speeds up a little. I match his pace wanting to turn mine in before his. "Swan, Swan, Swan. When are you going to learn you can't beat me? I'm ten times better than my father and he managed to beat out you mother plenty of times," He looks over to me as a roll my eyes. This man and his ego. "I believe you will be the one who will need comforting tonight. Don't worry I'll be here. My bed…I mean my arms are always open for you." He chuckles to himself while I just glare at his head.

"Keep dreaming, Cullen." I hear him chuckle beside me.

We finally make it to the drop off area and sign in our entries. Just as I'm about to walk out I hear Edward shout out to me, "Every night Swan, every night."

I keep my eyes forward so he doesn't see my wide smile.

As soon as I return to the girls we get started on anything else we are to enter. It's hot as hell today and being around a huge beast like Fred for hours the girls and I are starting to look like we've been dipping in and out of a sauna all day. My hair, which was curled nice and pretty this morning makes it to a bun on top of my head. As I'm wrapping my hair tie into a brown mess I catch Edward's eyes once again. I can't tell what he's thinking as there isn't a smile on his face nor a frown.

I mouth, _what, _to him. He just shakes his head a little then returns his attention to an older man in front of him. I wonder what that was about.

_What's going through your head Edward Cullen?_

Finally after what seems like dishing out hundreds of bowls of chili, cutting pound after pound of meat, talking to everyone and their mommas, and sweating our asses and makeup off its time to see if Cullen will need a box of tissues. Or me.

When BBQ'n Beauties heard those beautiful words, "First place" we can't control our happiness. It's a long time coming. Of course we didn't win every 1st place ribbon and Cullen Clan did out cook us in two categories but, we took second in dad's chili and fifth in baby back ribs. A good…no a great day.

Turning to look for Cullen's sad face I gasp when I realize he is right behind me, staring at me with…is that lust? Envy? No. Could I say pride in his eyes?

Taking a step closer to him not touching but almost. Meeting his intense green eyes, I ask, "So, how does it feel to lose the big, awesome, amazing, first place title to a little ol' girl like me?" I give him my best copycat smirk I can muster. Trying to play it cool and collected, though inside I'm about to burst with smugness.

He just continues to stare not saying anything. It's the same look he gave me earlier when I was putting my hair up. I don't know what he is thinking. After a minute of silence under his intense stare I start to squirm. What's his deal?

Oookay. I'll try again for a response.

"Are you going to cry? Do you need to go run and hide in your big bad trailer?"

Nothing.

This is getting a bit weird. "Okay Cullen, your kind of creeping me out here. Can you…" I don't get to finish because he suddenly snapped out of whatever that was and is dragging me out of the judges tent without a word.

Trying my hardest to keep up with his long legs I keep quiet until he stops behind the Cullen Clan trailer. It's dark, no one is around, and we are surrounded by trees and shrubs. I realize no one can see us back here.

"What are you doing Edward? Is something wrong? Are you that upset about losing?"

He doesn't answer any of my questions instead crushes his mouth to mine. Damn.

Hands are everywhere. His mouth is hot, wet, and soft. Perfect. I can feel him against my belly. Gasping for breath when he finally pulls away to attack my neck. Still not saying a word. Off in the distance I can hear folks celebrating their wins. I bet Rose is looking for me.

_Why am I thinking of Rose right now?_

"Oh, God," he found the spot bellow my ear. That feels…yeah that feels amazing. I realize my hands are limp at my sides. Reaching up one hand goes to his neck the other his soft hair, tugging a little to get him back to my mouth.

When he doesn't move from my neck I whisper his name. It finally I get his attention. He stops his roaming hands and wet mouth to look me in the eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What you've done to me today. You drive me fucking crazy. You don't know how many times Jasper stopped me from taking you today. All those smile to every man, every laugh out of that sexy mouth, even the bbq sauce you always seem to get on your chin. I wanted to kiss you, lick you, _eat _you. Lord Swan, I've been hard since 8 this morning thinking of you."

All the air leaves my body. I attack. Fingers start to fumble with zippers, mouths can't seem to keep loud noises in, moister will not be contained anymore.

After my shorts and underwear are somewhere in the bushes, his shorts along with his briefs get pushed down. His hands finally slow, running along my thighs to my ass, he lifts me up, I wrap around him tight. I don't need any help, I'm ready. In a quick move we are lined up, he pushes in fast. And it's wonderful.

Today has been one long flirting session. I need fast and hard, I tell him just that.

I hear and low, "_yes,_" hissed through his teeth. My mouth hasn't left his neck since he picked me up. He tastes like smoke and sweat and bbq and just man. Fucking delicious.

He hits me right where I need him. "Right there. Don't fucking stop," I all but yell. I hope no one heard me. I can't help but giggle at the prospect.

It's coming, that amazing feeling, the one that is addicting, I…"Edward, yes. I'm…I oh, FUCK!"

He lets out his own string of curses as we come together. Cullen slumps against me breathing hard. I know he has to be exhausted. A good exhausted I hope. Running my fingers slowly through his sweaty hair, we try to get our breathing under control. What feels like hours later we start to get our clothes back on. Well at least I start to get my pants on my underwear must have been high jacked by a squirrel or something. Gross.

Once decent Edward brings his fingers to my cheek lightly running the tips across. I just give him a small smile. Not sure what's going through his handsome head.

"I'm so proud of you baby. I knew you were going to win. I didn't think for one second we had a chance against you girls," he gives me a bright proud smile.

I can't help my jaw from dropping. "What the hell? You've been giving me shit all month about winning and now you tell me you knew I was going to beat you?" I can't believe I'm hearing this. We are the most completive people I know and now he tells me this!

He shrugs, "Of course I'm going to give you crap. That's what we do; it's what has always been the best part of these things. I love our banter. I hope it never stops." leaning towards me, I get a sweet kiss on my forehead. I give him a hug in return.

Releasing him I can't help but gloat a little more. "You might've thought I was going to win but I know for sure you tried your hardest and let's be honest your hardest still isn't up to par with mine," I give him a big cheesy smile, he chuckles in return.

"Alright Swan, I've heard enough of your mouth for the day. How about we get everything cleaned up so we can head home? It's been a long few days and I miss my brunette babies. I need some loving from my loves." He gives me a wink while reaching out to take my hand, leading us around his trailer.

"You know what husband of mine I think I'm in need of some loving from our twinies too. Let's get home," we separated with a kiss of course to our respective trailers and pack up to head home.

As I walk towards Fred I hear Edward yell after me.

"Oh, and Swan, don't think your luck will stick with you forever. Cullen Clan will beat your asses next time!"

Shaking my head at him, I yell back, "Dream on Cullen!" He gives me a huge smile then blows me a kiss.

A great day.


End file.
